She Keeps Me Warm
by Slightly-irish-dragon
Summary: Peggy comes home injured and Angie looks after her. Read me.


**S** **he Keeps Me Warm**

 **Ok so this all came about when i was reading a Cartinelli fic and listing to my random, very eclectic mix of music. Mary Lambert's She Keeps Me Warm came on and it was like my brain was struck by lightning. This song fit them so well. Omg I'm fangirling so hard just thinking about it. Ok so read it (sorry if it sucks) while listing to the song and tell me if you think I'm wrong.**

Living with Peggy Carter was almost always wonderful. But there were days, few and far between when it wasn't all roses. Today was one of those day and it was all because Peggy refused to show any bloody weakness to her pigheaded male colleagues. So instead of going to the in-house doctor, that I know that stupid super secret bloody government agency had, she came home to me with a bleeding head wound and a lovely new set of bruises.

She had staggered in the front door, giving me a sheepish smile and promptly fainted. It had taken both me and Mr Fancy to get her down the hall and into bed. Which is where we were now Jarvis having left a long time ago. Peggy didn't seem to inclined to let me go any time soon, and honestly I can't say I mind that to much.

She leaned in, curling up against me with a half stifled groan. She sighed then with her nose pressed into my hair and muttered, half asleep, "You smell like, safety... and home." Before succumbing to the sleep that had been pulling at her even before she had gotten home. I lay there a moment utterly stunned. Before the logical side of my mind pointed out that she had a head injury and likely didn't have a clue what she was saying or to whom. Plus, the little voice in my head added, even if she does know, you do in fact smell like home, or home smells like you cause, you know, you live here and all. I shook my head at my own silliness and settled more comfortably into the bed, ready to wake her every hour or so to make sure there was nothing seriously wrong. Head wounds were funny like that.

The forth time I woke her... well she hadn't been very happy the first or second or third so you can imagine the look she gave my. Turns out Peggy Carter does not like being woken up in the middle of the night, even if its for her own good.

"Angie, for goodness sake would you just let me sleep!" She grumbled, her eyes meeting mine with a glare that could quell grown men. Or it could have if her hair wasn't sleep mused and half her face still berried in my hair and the pillows. Sometimes I looked into her eyes and I could see forever, a forever where we lived and laughed and loved together. Sometimes I looked into her eyes and all I could think was please don't go, please don't leave me here in this world all, on my own.

"Stop whining English, I've gotta wake you every hour to make sure you don't up and die in your sleep." I said even as I hauled the sheets up around her shoulders, to make sure she didn't get cold.

"How could I possibly die in my sleep if you won't bloody let me sleep!" She muttered unhappily

"Well that kinda the point now ain't it." That one earned me a pillow to the face, even as I saw the half smile on her lips.

"Ya know I'm your morning sunrise Peg's, always here brighten your day." We both laughed at that and soon Peggy was falling once again into slumber.

Most days when I take the time to think about it, me and Peggy together I mean, all I can think is, this could be good, this could be good! But then I remember that its the 40's and the whole damn world would be against us. Even if she did love me back. Which she didn't. I try not to think about it much. But then I remember that I can't change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to. My love. My love meant something, whether it was returned or not and I would never give it or her up because she keeps me warm. She keeps me warm and even if she doesn't love me back, she cares, she wouldn't put up with me if she didn't.

I remember when we were first friends and she would come in to the L&L and I'd spend my whole brake just sitting with her and we'd just talk or I'd ask her a bunch of random questions.

" _What's your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love to easily?" I asked in a rush. "What's your favourite word?" Do you like kissing girls? Can I call you baby? Ok so I would never have the courage to ask the last two, let alone in a public place. Didn't mean I didn't want to know, ya know._

" _Calm down Angie Darling, one question at a time." She said with a laugh "Plus people are starting to stare."_

" _Let'em its only cause we look so good together. And answer my questions."_

" _Alright, alright. Hmm, let me think. My middle name is Peggy actually. No, but sometimes I rather dislike the people I work with. I don't think I fall in love easily, no. oh and my favourite word is... well I've never really given it much thought, if I'm honest." The fact that she remembered each of my questions left me stunned for about a whole minute, but I was soon back on the ball._

" _How can your middle name be the same as your first name?" Peggy laughed and I noticed that her eyes lit up so pretty when she did._

" _My first name is Margaret, which people always shortened to Marge and I really hate the name Marge, so I started using my middle name." She explained._

" _Hu, that makes scene. How do you not know you favourite word?"..._

Not two minutes latter Paul had yelled at me to get back to work. I smiled at the memory.

I decided then and there, wrapped in the arms of a sleeping Margaret Peggy Carter that I wanted to do this every night. I wanted to come home and kiss her. I wanted to curl up in bed and sleep with her by my side, to kiss her, and hug her, and love her, any time I wanted to and for her to do the same. I wanted to tell Peggy that I loved her and damn the consequences. You're not going to see me crying in church on Sundays.

Two days later.

"Love is patient, love is kind, love is everything about you that makes me smile. Damn it Peggy Carter I bloody well love you." We were standing in the kitchen, I don't know why I decided to do this in the kitchen of all places.

"Angie my Darling, I only have one thing to say to you." She said as she walked to stand in front of me. I waited for the slap, the disgust that was sure to contort her beautiful face.

"It took you long enough." She was kissing me before I could register what she had said, and for the life of me I didn't even care, because Peggy bloody Carter was kissing me and I was in heaven. When we finally pulled apart a life time later, she didn't go far, just letting her forehead rest against mine.

"Of course I love you. You keep me warm."

 **(bouncing in my seat here) what'dyouthink, what'dyouthink, what'dyouthink. Tell me I need to know!**


End file.
